Embodiments of the inventive concept relate generally to integrated circuit packaging. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a chip-on-chip (COC) semiconductor package comprising one or more semiconductor chips, and a package-on-package (POP) incorporating the COC semiconductor package.
In response to increasing demand for electronic data processing capability, researchers are continually striving to improve the performance and functionality of semiconductor devices. One way to increase performance is by increasing the integration density of the devices through improved wafer manufacturing processes. Another way to increase performance is by reducing the footprint of the devices and enhancing connectivity through improved packaging techniques.
In general, improvements in wafer manufacturing processes tend to be more expensive than improvements in packaging techniques. Accordingly, a significant amount of research has been devoted to improving integrated circuit packages such as systems-in-package (SIPs), multi-chip packages (MCPs), and POPs.
An SIP is a multi-chip construction in which one semiconductor package incorporates system components such as a microprocessor, a logic device, and a memory device. The SIP can reduce the size of a system by efficiently arranging the components within a single package instead of separately arranging them on a printed circuit board (PCB). One way to arrange the components in a single package is a COC configuration in which different semiconductor chips are stacked on each other and connected together in conjunction with the stacking.